This invention relates in general to wall structures and more particularly to wall structures composed of interlocking components which are joined together by pivoting one component relative to the component with which it is to be coupled.
Many small buildings such as in-plant offices and kiosks for parking lot attendants are constructed from prefabricated components which are shipped to the building site and there erected. Normally, it requires the services of a skilled carpenter to connect these components together, for the components must be precisely aligned and then joined to one another with suitable connecting devices, such as wood or metal screws. Even so, the foregoing procedure is considerably quicker and far more economical than conventional on-site construction procedures as currently used in the building industry.
The walls of the typical building under consideration usually consist of panels, most of which measure 4.times.8 feet. These have a peripheral frame formed from aluminum structural shapes and within this frame is a panel material often backed by a rigid foam-type insulation. Some of the panels may contain glazing while others may contain door frames.
The manner in which the panels are joined together varies from system to system. In some systems the side members of adjacent frames are butted together, aligned and clamped, and then bolts or some other connecting devices are run through them. Next cover plates are fitted and installed. This requires the services of a skilled carpenter. In other systems, the side of the frames are configured to receive connecting devices which resemble the cleats used in sheet metal work for joining duct sections. These connecting devices are not easy to install. Often due to normal manufacturing tolerances, the fits are tight and this becomes critical when extended for the full eight foot height of a panel. As a consequence, installation consumes considerable time.